elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tips
This page is too big and random to read. Can we just put them into different categorizes such as: "Survival Tip", "Money Making Tips", and Obtaining "Items Tips"? Shwqa 21:20, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Recommending nuking this page as well. It is already been removed off the toolbar thing on the mainpage. Also contains old information.Turbn 19:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- Just did a pass over this to try to clean it up, and ran into several questions about accuracy while I did it. Some of the tips might be showing age. I only acted on one I knew for sure was incorrect (rotten corpses don't make jerky). Please fill me in on the following, if you'd be so kind: "Vindale" is not a material, but a type of cloak guaranteed to prevent etherwind exposure, correct? This means one tip needs complete re-write, as the only vindale "items" are cloaks. Is a warning that debug mode can lock your game really a tip? Exactly what is the "Oracle scrolls...spawn approximately 1 in 3 times on dungeon generation" based off of? Does it mean per floor? Per whole random dungeon? My gut tells me it's someone generalizing their experiences on a per-floor basis on the Puppy Cave specifically. :Sounds right. -Jatopian 17:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) My experience is that a potion of poison will not fully kill a bell, and it will heal by the time it gets to you again, making one tip misleading. If I play too slow of characters and this tip is indeed valid, please indicate so. :It does a lot of damage fast and stops regeneration. Even if it doesn't kill, it will probably take a chunk of health. -Jatopian 17:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I changed the tip on cargo trading as I can quite handily make money at it by paying attention to where to buy and sell. If it really is impossible to make money without Negotiation, please indicate such, as I haven't bothered to try on a character without the skill. :Not impossible, but very silly considering how helpful the skill is and how fast cargo trains it. -Jatopian 17:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I personally would not say that zombies "often" drop potions of descent. Do others have better luck? I have not ever seen the mythical locked doors moongate, and while several Bubble-esque maps exist, they don't drop parts that sell for 1k. Is this just outdated information, or do I have bad moongate luck? :Outdated. -Jatopian 17:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I added a recommendation to bless tools and beds in the tip to get "better" tools and beds. Is my notice that blessing helps entirely placebo thinking? : I believe this is so as a fortune cookie mentioned "better tools", this could only mean different tools for the same job, in the case of fishing there's only one tool, blessed would be a "better tool" in this case. : Or so I reckon, also from experience, particularly low level fishing. 05:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) The tips recommend the building order of Museum->Shop->House. The taxes on a shop seem ridiculously high to go for before the guaranteed income of a house. Am I "doing it wrong", and shop really is the conventional wisdom? :Shops are for people willing to maintain them and assign a good pet to keep it. I skip them. -Jatopian :Shops require alot of attention and quality goods (not to mention quality pets) to make a profit. The profit to upkeep rate of a shop is usually pretty bad when you are a lower level character, once you reach like level 40 or so you might be able to make a decent profit off of it (assuming you are obtaining items that are suitable for you level to sell) but until mid/late game its really not worth it I would go museum->house->level 40->shop --Sabre1 22:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Do we actually have proof in some way that instrument quality effects performance outcome? My rough tests seem to indicate that it doesn't matter, but that could be not having a big enough difference in instrument quality. :I have not noticed a difference, however I have not done a whole lot of testing --Sabre1 22:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Lairian 08:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Removed moongate tip, since it's no longer true, and clarified that vindale is a style of cloak, not a material. A few more link fixes. I'm loathe to remove a strategy directly (the get-a-shop-early tip), but I don't believe it's a newbie friendly strategy, and my impression is that these tips are for new players. Anyone else feel that that tip should get the axe? Oh, and I loaded up my pianist and threw some dye at a bell. The tactic works beautifully on a character with decent speed, so I take back my reservations on it. Lairian 04:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) yeah poison on bells and quicklings is really the only way to kill them when your low level. also yeah take out the shop tip shops are too expensive and too hard to get goods for if you are nub and low level, it will most likely cost you more money than it earns. even at level 20 my shop only generates about 1500g a month (after taxes) and thats only if I am diligent about finding items for it honestly I want my gold back <.< perhaps whoever made that tip did not realize that shops cost 5k a month, or perhaps its an old tip and shops have been nerfed since then --Sabre1 07:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Being new to this particular wiki, I'll ask: If I wanted to add a bunch of information aimed at new players, would this be a good place or should I consider working on the FAQ instead? Things like a good explanation of how to deal with the initial identification problem, the fact that cargo is in a cart, the impact of being burdened, and what fireproof blankets do are what I want to add. Svlad Cjelli 23:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I think that much of the information you're speaking of, if it isn't redundant to the page, could find a solid place on either or both. Carts and cargo I think are great FAQ topics, and identification and blankets would be solid topics for both, in particular. -- Lairian 02:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Rearranged a bunch of things, merged some tips, and reworded some others in a way that makes a little more sense. Deleted and added other things, most of which I can't remember anymore... If anything seems out of place, or I somehow deleted half the article without noticing, please tell me. Talonj 15:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nice work; this page is huge, and anything to help get it organized is a boon. -- Lairian 19:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC)